prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
EscApe From New York
EscApe From New York is the first episode of Season Five. It aired on June 10th, 2014. Synopsis Moments after where the season four finale left off, Aria and the Liars are reeling from Ezra’s shooting at the hands of “A.” The five girls quickly realize that as the one person who truly knows A’s identity, Ezra is in grave danger. While Aria stands watch over Ezra at the hospital, Alison and the PLLs lay a trap to finally flush out “A” but are shocked by who is ensnared. Meanwhile, Holbrook steps up his efforts to find the girls and puts the Hastings family on alert. And as news of Alison’s resurrection spreads, Mona is not pleased. Plot The Liars are holding Aria back as Ezra is loaded into an ambulance after being shot. Noel lies to the police about what happened, saying he heard a gunshot and ran to the roof only to find Ezra laying there. Alison watches from a fire escape as the ambulance pulls away and notices that "A" is on the roof. The paramedics bring Ezra into the hospital, as "A" enters behind them and removes their mask. One of the nurses orders them bring Ezra to the operating room, as "A" watches. The Liars are on the street in front of store and Spencer hands Hanna a burner phone, while Emily gives Alison pepper spray and asks her if she's sure she wants to do this. She says that Ezra just saved their life and then says that Hanna is right about her mom not being "A", but that Ezra knows who is and Aria mentions that once he pulls through he can tell them and it will finally be over. Hanna uses the burner phone to call the hospital and tell them Ezra's name and asks them send a cop over. Emily then asks if they are sure they want to split up and Spencer begins giving a long speech before Hanna quiets her, saying they understand that they are decoys. Hanna gives Aria the gun and Aria and Alison head off in one direction while the other three go elsewhere. Emily seems worried, but Spencer tells her that Alison has been hiding in plain sight for two years so she can handle herself. Hanna then mentions that if "A" sees them there first then the plan could work. Veronica is on the phone with Ashley back at home discussing the events. She hangs up and she and Melissa discuss Spencer knowing that Alison was alive. Melissa breaks down crying, saying that its for the other girl whose family is missing their daughter. She then tells Veronica that there's something she needs to know, as a worried expression comes across Peter's face. Before she can tell Veronica Holbrook arrives. Alison and Aria are discussing Ezra and "A" and Alison mentions that Ezra is still looking for her because he wants to win Aria back. She then asks Aria if he has a chance but she says she can't think about that right now because she doesn't even know if he is alive. Back at the Hastings, Holbrook tells them that CeCe Drake has escaped police custody, saying they found Officer Maple unconscious and haven't been able to locate CeCe or the car. Melissa questions why he came to tell them that and Holbrook says that CeCe knows Alison is alive and he believes she knows where the girls are and that if CeCe is mixed up in this Spencer could be in more danger than ever. He then says if there is anything they haven't told him and Melissa steps up to speak before Peter stops her and says they told him everything they know. Veronica looks at them in confusion. At the Brew, Mona watches a news broadcast speaking about Alison being alive and she and the Liars being missing. Someone in red approaches Mona and she tells them that this changes everything. At the Hospital, "A" exits a staff only room wearing a doctor's coat, but throws it away once they notice two officers. In the operation room, the doctors are operating on Ezra. Emily, Hanna and Spencer arrive and see "A" making a call in the hallway. They go sit down, as Alison and Aria arrive and ask for Ezra. "A" notices the Liars, as Alison is paged to report to Emergency Room. "A" texts an unknown group and tells them to follow the leader. Alison leaves and "A" follows, as well as the Liars. Aria stays behind at the hospital. Alison goes to a park, as "A pursues and corners her. The other Liars show up and ambush "A" but suddenly a bunch of other hooded and masked figures show up and run circles around the Liars before the cops break them up. Aria paces nervously in the waiting room and listens to a nurse calling Ezra's mother, telling her they have removed the bullet. Mona is on the phone with someone and tells them that they need to stay on top of this. She hangs up and her friend in red is revealed to be Lucas Gottesman. Mona tells her Lucas they're in New York and he says she told him there would be more people there. She tells him they're coming. Melissa goes downstairs and her father is there. She tells him that she wants to tell Holbrook the truth and that when Spencer finds out she will have a reason to come home. He tells Melissa that Veronica can never know what she told him and he goes back upstairs. Holbrook is doing research in his office and is called about Ezra's shooting. The Liars call Aria to check on Ezra. Hanna asks if she wants them to come there but Aria says no. The Liars then discuss where to go and Alison says she knows a place. The Liars enter a theater and Alison says Ezra brought her there. In a flashback, Alison and Ezra come into the theater to have lunch and a janitor comes in and questions who is there. They janitor then recognizes Ezra and greets him as "Mr. Fitzgerald". In present time the girls go into the concession stand to get some food. They begin discussing a television series but Alison feels left out and goes upstairs to call a friend. At the hospital, Shana arrives and sits next to Aria, saying Alison sent her. Aria is not happy but Shana says she is going to stay because Alison asked her to. She tells Aria she can go to sleep if she wants to and she will wake her up if there is news, but Aria says she is fine. The Liars discuss how it feels like Alison is shutting them out again, as she sleeps. They then discuss what life would be like without "A" in it. Back at the hospital, Aria dozes off into sleep and Shana covers her up with her jacket and walks away suspiciously. At the theater, the door opens and a figure walks in, as the Liars are all asleep. The figure's black gloved hand grabs Alison's mouth, as she awakes in fear. Alison and the figure go into another room and she asks them how they found her, as the figure is revealed to be CeCe Drake. She tells Alison that they not only look alike, but think alike as well. Alison says she took a big risk coming there but CeCe says she didn't have a choice. She then says that Alison asked for her help in Ravenswood and now she needs her. Holbrook is researching Ezra and realizes he is a Fitzgerald. Alison and CeCe go to a diner to meet up with Noel, who gives CeCe the ticket Alison was supposed to leave with. Alison looks a bit sad and CeCe questions if she is having second thoughts but Alison says its because she just realized it may be the last time she sees CeCe. CeCe tells her not to be so dramatic because they always find their way back to each other. Alison and CeCe embrace one another with a hug before CeCe leaves. Aria wakes up and notices that Shana is gone and goes into Ezra's recovery room, where she finds her. Ezra wakes up but begins to go into shock upon noticing Shana in the room. Aria yells for help and nurses enter the room, as Shana slips out. Alison returns from the diner and Emily, the only one awake, questions where she has been. She takes Emily to another room. Back in Rosewood, Mona has gathered a group of kids bullied by Alison, including Paige, Lucas, and Cindy and Mindy. She asks them to band together now that Alison is back and form an army, but Paige doesn't want to be a part of it and gets up to leave. When she opens the door Melissa pops in and tells Mona that they don't have much time. Alison tells Emily that Ezra was paying CeCe for information and that that's why she was in Ravenswood. Emily questions if that means that CeCe was never really Red Coat and Alison says that she asked her to wear that to distract "A". Emily asks why this has to be a secret from the other girls but Alison says that CeCe killed a cop and partly for her. She says that if CeCe gets busted boarding the police, Alison's face is on the passport, making her an accessory and now that Emily is one as well. Hanna arrives and says Aria is on the phone but they can't hear her. Alison tells Hanna to tell Aria to call the house phone. Back at the police station, Holbrook finds the number for the theater. Alison is on the phone with Aria, who tells her that Ezra made it through surgery before the phone cuts out again. Alison hangs up and the phone rings again and she answers. However, it is not Aria on the phone but Holbrook. He asks Alison if that is her and she hangs up. Holbrook call for the NYPD to send someone to the theater. Aria calls back but they are afraid to answer, believing it to be Holbrook again. Aria goes back into Ezra's room and he wakes up again. He is barely able to speak but whispers a name to her and Aria runs off. Spencer tells Alison that she needs to use the passport to leave but Alison tells them she gave it someone who needed it more than her. Emily tells them that they can argue about it in the cab and they run to get their stuff. Suddenly, the lights cut off and back on again. "A" steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be Shana, who admits to locking the Liars in the Lodge and setting it on fire. The Liars are shocked that it is Shana and try to get her to put the gun down. Alison questions Shana why she would turn on her and Shana says she got so many answers from the people Alison hurt, saying even Jessica was fearful of her. Hanna tells Shana that she's sick like Mona was but they can get her help and Shana says that she's not Mona and this isn't a game. Spencer questions what it is and Shana says justice. They question for who but Alison realizes that it is for Jenna, whom she believes Shana fell in love with. Spencer questions Shana if Jenna is the mastermind and Shana is her henchmen but Shana says Jenna doesn't even know she's there. Aria shows up and grabs the prop gun. Aria then hits Shana and knocks her off the stage to her death. Spencer comforts Aria, saying she did what she had to do and they rejoice a little, believing it's finally over. Alison says they can't just leave her there and Spencer calls the police. CeCe is at the airport, disguised as Vivian Darkbloom, and successfully boards the plane. The police arrive at the theater and find Shana's body. Cast |-|Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis |-|Guest Starring= *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook |-|Uncredited= *Melanie Moreno as Cindy *Monica Moreno as Mindy Uncredited Cast Barry Squitieri as Custodian Kelli Dawn Hancock as Paramedic #1 Angela Ai as Surgeon #1 Melanie Moreno as Cindy Monica Moreno as Mindy Unknown Actors as A's Flash Mob Gallery 285px-Pll_scrpit.jpg 185px-5x01.jpg Navigational 5